Happy Homecomings
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Emma is in the Army and Regina manages as an Army Wife. A series of short snapshots of their life together. Mainly fluffy and sweet, but a slight bit angsty at times. Warning- major feels!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, I had to take a break from Broken, not Shattered and this fluffy thing fell into my head. I'm considering writing more, but it will ****probably be little shots of Swan Queen progressing. This is totally AU with an established Swan Queen. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>You run through the list once again, needing to remind yourself. Preparing yourself so you aren't surprised. When you see her you know that she'll be tanned, her cheeks smooth, she'll be thinner than you remember, and her lips will be devastatingly chapped from a combination of the harsh desert wind, sand, and mild dehydration. You know her hair will be longer and lighter from days in the sun, probably unevenly cut from August's attempts with a pair of medical scissors. You know that when she slips out of her ACU top and tan tee shirt tonight in the safety of your bedroom she'll probably have bruises from where her ruck and her vest have been digging into her shoulders, her hip bones will be far too prominent for your liking, and you know that when she holds you tight in a bed that's felt too big for the past eight months her ribs will press against your spine in the delicious kind of way that's a constant reminder she's finally back home.<p>

You know she won't cry at the airport, but you will. You know that she'll be the last one off the bus, still in Army mode and needing to get accountability of her men. You know that when she does finally spot you, a small gentle smile will grace her face (the one you know she saves for you) and she'll walk singlemindedly to you. You know that she'll drop her duffle when you break out into a run so that she can catch you when you make it to her.

You know all these things from her past two deployments, and yet when the bus pulls up and soldiers begin streaming out, your eyes begin to tear up. All around you the young soldiers are being reunited with wives, husbands, children, and once the last pair of boots hit the ground, it's a moment before you finally see a shock of blonde hair emerge from the bus.

Her eyes are unreadable for a moment as she searches for you, and when you're eyes meet, she drops the last step out of the bus and weaves her way through the crowd to get to you. As predicted, she drops her ruck and duffle while you pick up into a run. It doesn't matter that you're in your typical heels and slacks. You launch yourself into her arms, nearly sending both of you to the ground, but that's not even close to being important right now. Now all that matters is holding her as tightly as you possibly can and never letting her go.

You wrap your legs around the younger woman's hips as hard as you can, wanting to touch every inch of her possible. You know that this conduct is 'unbecoming of the spouse of a senior non-commissioned officer' but you can't bring yourself to give a damn. You bury your face in the nape of her neck and breathe deeply, she smells like the desert and like sand, but also like the flowery soap you send her every month when she's deployed. It's familiar and vaguely you're aware of a shaking. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you know that it's your shoulders shaking because you're crying.

She laughs and rubs your back gently, "I missed you." She says into your hair. Even her voice is rough, tired from the past eight months at war.

You release your death grip on her neck just enough to pull back and study her face, her sunglass tan is horribly prominent, but her eyes are as bright green and rich as you remember. You cup her face in your hands before leaning down to capture her beautifully chapped lips. You feel her smile into the kiss and you take advantage of the opportunity to slip your tongue into her mouth, she tastes like peppermint and bad coffee.

After a moment, you reluctantly allow her to pull back and set you down on solid ground again. A few of her soldiers had shot the two of you amused looks during the exploit, one of them having the gumption to fake cough out the word 'hypocrite'.

You question this with a raised eyebrow at Emma, "I was responsible for giving the modesty talk before we got off the bus."

"Modesty talk?"

"Yeah, you know. The modesty talk." She raises her eyebrows to try to get her point across. You can tell Emma doesn't want to have to elaborate so you keep the puzzled expression on your face because this is going to be entertaining, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Emma."

Her face flamed pink, you've missed her blushing, "You know, it goes like: we know you've been gone for eight months, but don't dry hump your spouse at the station."

You have no idea how she had managed to give this talk to her soldiers without turning as red as a tomato like she is now, but then again you have no idea how she does most things that involve yelling at her troops. Especially considering how bashful she could be just around you.

But you're so incredibly proud of her, and so incredibly happy that she's finally home with you. So ignoring the whistles from numerous soldiers, you wrap your arms back firmly around her neck and tug her down to press your lips soundly against hers. You memorize every moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Let me know what you think, and if I should continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello, upload #3 in the Superbowl Sunday Publishing Dump, hopefully you enjoy it. This story may be one of the fluffiest I've ever written :)**

* * *

><p>It's always the same story, though it's never the one you had predicted you would find yourself caught in. You wear you lightest sundress, it's a beautiful yellow that looks great with both your skin tone and Emma's hair, you've been trying to get Emma to wear a dress to one of these for ages but she always refuses, insisting that she doesn't want the boys to see her as weak. It wasn't until after Emma got her promotion to Sergeant First Class, that she finally conceded. You know it's not so much that she feels confident enough now that she's a senior NCO, it's because you pestered her for weeks leading up to it and she only gave in now because you threatened to make her change every diaper that your daughter went through until she was potty trained.<p>

That's how you've found yourself walking across the grass balancing Nora on one hip while Emma walks beside you with one arm around your waist, she's wearing a white sundress with a bright pink and purple floral pattern on the skirt.

"Oh, and remind me to thank for organizing this whole thing. If I get on her good side she could pull some strings with her husband to get my next promotion pushed through." Emma said mainly to herself as she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

You slow to a stop and readjust Nora in your arms before leveling Emma with a look you know will make her focus in on you, "Deep breath, we've done this a million times. What's different?"

Emma sucked her bottom lip in as she always did when she was nervous and worried it between her teeth. You loved that habit and hated it at the same time, her lips were always so soft and when she was stressed they suffered, but watching her like this always made you want to capture her lips with yours if only to protect them from the blonde.

"I am, we are- I just." She was frazzled and you found it positively adorable, it took a lot to get her worked up like this, "Even though it's not our platoon that got pulled, it almost was. And I can't imagine leaving you right now, not with Nora."

You smiled, because this you could fix, "Well don't worry about it, honey. We know what can happen, but we also know what's happening right now. And right now we are going to go through this mandatory barbeque, and then we're going to take everything else as it comes."

She nodded, drawing her strength from you.

You can't resist, you step forward into her space. Her arms automatically go to encircle your waist, one arm supporting Nora's back. You lean your head against Emma's chest for a moment and just bask in the content you feel with the two of them. It's not a surprise when she shifts back a bit, but it is a surprise when she cranes her neck down to meet your lips with hers. The kiss is slow and gentle, the kind that makes your knees weak and can never last long enough, when she pulls back, her smile is wide and genuine.

She laughs at the dazed expression on your face, "What?"

"You're not normally one much for PDA."

She laughed in confirmation, "Maybe not normally, but today isn't normal."

"Here, take Nora." You hand over the small girl to Emma who hugs your daugher tightly to her chest, "You look perfect." You smile, and it's true. Nora happily clung to the blonde and began trying to capture Emma's hair in her tiny fists.

Your two favorite girls.

You begin walking again, leading the way over to the picnic tables draped in white, red, and blue table cloths. There was a mass of people all talking together, laughing, and cooking. As you draw nearer, you spot a few familiar faces, those who Emma's deployed with before, some of her fellow NCOs and their families. You lead the way to a table off to the side with a smiling blonde man and his wife, "Hey Ruby." You greet taking a seat next to her.

"Hey girl, you made Swan wear a dress?" In the four years you've known the Graham family, Ruby had yet to see your wife in anything aside from a uniform or pants.

"I'm not sure who was harder to get dressed this morning, Emma or Nofa."

The blonde made an indignant sound as she sat beside you. The four of you talked for a while, Emma spending most of her time fawning over your daughter until Graham stood with a groan, "We should probably make the rounds."

Emma sighed in agreement and stood as well, you and Ruby following obediently. Emma handed Nora off to you as you moved towards the main grill where most of the people were gathered. It didn't take long for the soldiers to gravitate to Emma, each one eagerly and nervously coming up to her to shake her hand and introduce their families.

You found it absolutely hilarious.

Sometimes the soldier would be coaching their spouse as they approached, and all of the soldiers looked at Emma with the same mix of fear and respect that made you so proud and confident in your wife's abilities. It was really the spouses who were the issue.

Each wife's eyes carried the same warning, _mess with my husband and you'll regret it_. You had gotten that look before when you first came to these with Emma when she was just an enlisted. Every wife's biggest concern of sending their husbands to war with a beautiful woman was that he wouldn't be faithful.

It had taken a while, but now you are both older, stronger, and more confident. Now Emma smiles her biggest smile when she introduces you as, 'Regina, my wife'. She makes it a point to keep her arm around your waist, tucking you closely into her side. As she would talk to her soldiers, her thumb would brush absently up and down your side. Nora was even on her best behavior, laying docile against your shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This one is a little baby update, but I promise the next chapter is well underway and quite long so hang in there for me lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Dear Regina,<p>

I really, really, really hope that I don't die on this deployment. Not just because it would suck majorly to be dead, but also because then you would read this letter which might suck more than me dying. Sorry, I know I'm not exactly a good writer, like you always say I'm a meat-head meat-shield. Ha, that was a lot more funny when it wasn't going to be true.

Anyway, I'm writing this because one of the senior NCOs in my company mentioned how she always writes letters to her family before she deploys and puts them in their home safe in case she doesn't make it back, so that's what I'm doing. Except I'm leaving your letter with Ruby and she promised to give it to you if I don't make it back. You know I don't really have any family so I've written to you, Ruby, and August.

I just wanted to thank you, these past two months have been amazing. I'm so incredibly lucky to have met you, and even more lucky that you didn't walk away when you found out I was in the Army. If I die, please don't let that screw up your second semester. You're too brilliant to let me hold you back and I know you'll be amazing when you graduate next year and move onto law school.

Ok, I'm going to stop writing now before I say anything stupid.

Best wishes,

Emma Swan.

P.S. At my funeral don't you dare let them put me in something horrendous. Not that I have to be buried in my dress blues, but if it has lace, or frills, or tulle, know that I'm coming back and haunting your ass.

* * *

><p>Dear Regina,<p>

So much has changed since my last deployment, and since my last 'just in case' letter. I mean this one I can leave in the fire box in OUR apartment, cause we live together. Yeah, I still can't really get over that one even if I moved in literally a month ago.

Just in case I don't come home I want you to know that I love you.

Yes, we've been dating for eleven months- ever since January- and yes, I was deployed for five of those eleven months, so technically we've only been dating for six months. But I love you Regina Mills, and even though you don't know it, I intend to marry you one day. I intend to be back with you in time to see you graduate Georgetown, and when I return, I'll finally be legal so when we go out I can buy drinks instead of stealing sips of yours (you enjoy the fourteen months older than me you are wayy too much).

But, just in case I don't make it back, I want you to grieve, move on, and find someone new to take care of you.

This letter is at least twenty times better than the first one I wrote you, by the way. Hopefully you'll never find that out.

Love,

Emma Swan

* * *

><p>My Dearest Regina,<p>

I love you so very much, and I can't believe that I have to leave you so soon after our wedding. I know it feels as though we just got off the plane from our honeymoon and now I am getting on another plane, this one headed for a war zone. Know that I will be thinking about you every minute of every day for the next six months until I return. I promise that when I get back we'll have a proper wedding, with a church, overpriced flowers, big white dresses, a fancy cake, and everything.

God, I thought I would be more eloquent than this but now sitting in our armchair in our bedroom and watching you sleep, the only thing I can think to say is that I love you. From the tip of your nose to the soles of your feet, I love you for every speck of trouble that you are. I love you wholly and entirely, I love you with all my being. I love you in a way I never thought would be possible coming from my childhood.

Now even though there will be miles between us, I will carry you with me always. Know that one way or another I will always find my way back to you.

If I don't, if this is lucky number three, don't let it hold you back. The four years of pure happiness you've given me are four more than I ever expected I would get- and that's all I can ask for.

All my love,

Emma

* * *

><p>My Love,<p>

Fourth time's a charm, right? I know we thought that the last deployment was the last deployment, but the Army says jump and we ask how high up the airplane will be. Ok I know that was a shitty joke, but humor is all I have left right now. I'm writing this letter for you from our son's nursery. He's perfect, four months old and he's the most precious little thing I've ever seen- aside from Nora.

When I joined the Army, I was a teenager. I had no future, nobody depending on me, no means of providing for myself. It made sense.

Now, I can't even express what I feel having to leave you and our kids. I'm going to be fighting harder than ever to make it home to all of you.

If I don't make it back, know that I love you, more than words. More than I could ever hope to express. Can you believe we've been together for twelve years? God I feel old. Know that for the past twelve years, you have given my life more purpose and meaning than I ever thought it would have. Know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and that I can never thank you enough.

I'm writing Nora and Henry letters as well, make sure they don't see them until they're ready.

Love,

Emma

* * *

><p>Regina,<p>

This is the last one I swear.

There's not much I can possibly hope to tell you in this letter that I've not already told you in person, or included in one of the other 'just in case letters'. I can't tell you how much I love you, or how much you've given me. And now I've come to realize, that's not what you need to hear.

Remember when Davis died last year? Remember how his wife was? Nobody told her what she needed to know, she wasn't prepared. I can't let that be you.

If I don't come back, this is what you need to know-

You will be flooded with casseroles, you already know this because we've made so many sympathy casseroles in the past seventeen years. But what you don't know is that there will be more than you and Nora and Henry can eat and they'll sit in the freezer until you break down and trash them all just so you can return the dishes.

For a while it will be hard, the other wives will call you and come over to help with household things, but that too will stop. You'll want to keep my picture on the mantel with the flag they will give you at my funeral, but some days you won't be able to look at it without breaking down. And on those days it's ok to not look at it.

One day, it might be in a week, or a month, but one day, you will laugh. Probably at something Henry says- he's the funniest first grader I've ever met- and you'll feel good for a moment, until you feel guilty. How could you laugh when I'm dead? But you need to know it's alright, I would laugh too.

Anniversaries, birthdays, holidays, those will be rough too. But you will make it, you'll still make tamales on Christmas and watch fireworks on the Fourth.

If I don't come back, you need to know that you can do anything. You can raise our kids to be the perfect citizens you're already shaping them to be. I know that sometimes it will be rough, I know you'll have bad days, but I also know that there will be good days.

I love you,

Emma

P.S. I do want you to be able to move on if I die, just please don't bring the new girlfriend to my funeral. I'm afraid she'll be dressed better than me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Also thank you to everyone who left reviews, I much enjoy them. Next up is some super adorable cuteness :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey, thanks for your reading of this story, a few things. **

**1. Thank you very much **Starclipper01 **for your help on the actuality of Army things, I have background only with the Air Force so I won't even pretend to know what I'm talking about :). If you see anything else, please let me know.**

**2. Thank you everyone else for the reviews, keep those coming too!**

**3. Happy Valentines **

* * *

><p>Emma is so perceptive, it no longer surprises you everything she manages to pick up on. Especially those things that people want desperately to be able to hide from the world. She spent so long making sure nobody could read her, she became an expert on reading everyone else. She also spent so much time alone in her childhood, she never wants anyone to feel the way she did.<p>

You remember the first time she called home to you on her first deployment. You've been dating hardly for three months, but it was obvious from the first time you met her, Emma was something special. You consider yourself lucky- just this once- that Emma has no idea who her parents are so that you aren't competing for Emma's limited phone time.

After talking for a bit, you updating Emma on your latest project, and Emma telling you what it's like living in a war zone, Emma grew unnaturally quiet. You knew she must have sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and was biting it, she must have that adorable wrinkle of concentration that she gets when she's thinking really hard, and you can practically hear the gears turning in her head, "Spit it out Emma." You demand.

There's only a moments hesitation until she obliges "It's just that there's this guy in my platoon, Pan, and he hasn't got anyone to call. I just- would you talk to him for a while?"

You want to say no, beg her to stay on the line, tell her how much you care for her and miss her, but you know Emma and you know how important this is to her. You never really had a choice, "Of course."

The line is quiet for a moment until you hear some muffled voices on the other end, then a thump followed by a distinct, "Take the damn phone Pan." From Emma before you hear a timid voice.

"Hello?" From the sound of him, this boy can't be hardly over eighteen years old and it breaks your heart because you're reminded Emma is still a month away from twenty.

"Hello," you reply gently, "my name is Regina, I'm Emma's friend." You hesitate before deciding not to say you're Emma's girlfriend. Don't ask, don't tell may have been repealed, but as far as you know August is the only one in the army who knows that Emma is gay.

"I'm Peter. I'm in Emma's platoon."

You talk with Peter for a while, he tells you about his work in the motor pool, and you tell him what is going on back in the states. It's nice and you can hear him getting lighter over the phone. After a few minutes he pardons himself and gives the phone back to Emma.

The smile is obvious in her voice, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." You promise.

* * *

><p>Emma has done that every single deployment since and when she returns you always seek out your new phone friend and give them a hug at the station. This final deployment is no different, although the way Emma goes about her antics takes you by surprise.<p>

It's four in the morning when the phone rings, two months in to this six month deployment. The combination of the area code on your phone and the telltale crying of an infant from down the hall, instantly awaken you and are practically buzzing when you hear her voice.

"Hey, babe." Already the desert is getting to her and making her rough around the edges.

There's some sound in the background of Emma's call and you assume it's the other people talking to their families, though it isn't a decent time of day where Emma is either. You were going to ignore the noise until you hear your wife's muffled voice calling over her shoulder, "Stand there and shut the hell up. Did I give you permission to talk?"

Emma never curses at home and rarely around you, but you know that it's how they speak on deployment and hearing this vernacular of Emma's leaves you smirking.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, dear. How is everything?" She had called home just yesterday, and while you would never complain about hearing from your wife, the frequency has you a bit concerned. You are up and moving down the hall to the nursery while you wait for a response.

"Everything is as good as it can be. Don't worry." She knows you too well, "Is that Henry I hear crying?"

Emma has always had amazing ears and you smile as you juggle the phone to pick up your distraught son, "It is." Then, cooing to the baby, "Do you want to talk to Momma?"

His wails seem to lessen a fraction at the mention of the blonde's name, but it may have been your imagination. Either way, you put the phone on speaker and lay it on the changing table while you bounce Henry in attempt to make the wet cries subside.

"Hey big man!" Emma cheers, he instantly calms at the sound of her voice and it only makes you slightly jealous, "I miss you Bud, but don't worry, I'll be home soon enough and then Mommy will have some help with all your stinky diapers."

The promise elicits a laugh from you because you both know it's a lie, Sergeant First Class Emma Swan-Mills is an expert marksman on three different weapons, carries herself with the confidence of a five star general and poise of a ballerina, she can keep her calm in a war zone, and charm the pants off of anyone, but when faced with a dirty diaper the blonde was completely helpless.

"Or Momma will cringe at the smell and suddenly have an important call to make." You chime in. Henry finally seems to have calmed down and you take the opportunity to sit down in the rocking chair in the nursery and lay him softly against your chest. You take the phone off speaker and just listen to Emma's breathing a moment, it reassures you and makes you feel safe.

"So, if nothing is wrong, how did I get so lucky as to talk to you two days in a row?"

"There's actually something I need you to do for me." The edge in Emma's voice lets you know she's still unsure of what she's going to ask you.

A small visitor pokes her head into the nursery and upon seeing you in the rocking chair, she enters and clambers up to fit on your lap opposite her brother. Nora is just like your wife, somehow they can both sleep through anything. So you would like to think it was Emma's voice on the speakerphone earlier that has roused the sleepy four year old. Nothing makes you miss Emma more than moments like this.

"Anything."

"Is Nora awake?"

"Yes she is, she just joined us." You smile down at the small brunette who and stares at you with questioning bleary eyes. "Momma is on the phone." You tell her and immediately she snaps into a sitting position, her hands greedily out for the phone.

You can hear most of the conversation play out, "Momma?"

"Hi baby, I heard tomorrow you have a big part in the preschool musical?"

Nora nods her head enthusiastically before realizing Emma can't see the action, "Yeah, I'm first duck."

"I know hon, I wish I could be there to see it.

I just wanted to say good luck, I love you cutie."

"I love you too Momma."

"Hey Nor, do you think you can do me a big girl favor?" That makes you smile, Emma knows just how to tempt the girl as easily as she knows how to tempt a two hundred pound Marine.

"Yes!"

"I have a friend here who wants to talk to you, do you think you could talk to him for Momma?"

"Ok." You can almost feel Nora's excitement radiating off her, the girl loves meeting new people and lost her stranger anxiety much earlier than most children do.

There's a second when the phone is transferred and you hear a rough voice complain vaguely until you hear that voice clearly, "Um, hello?" It's uncertain and scratchy.

"Hi! My name is Nora."

"Um hi kid, my name is Cassiday."

Your girl giggles for a moment, "That's a funny name for a boy. I have a friend named Cassidy, but she's a girl."

You want to reprimand her for laughing at a stranger's name, but it's four in the morning so you let it slide.

"It's not that funny, it's my last name!" He challenges indignantly. You can only imagine what this exchange would look like if it occurred face to face instead of over the phone. A tall muscled soldier trying to defend his last name against a small giggling four year old.

"What's your first name?"

"Neal."

"One of my friends is named Neal! But Momma doesn't like him a lot cause last time he came over and Mommy made us sandwiches, he couldn't have bacon on his cause he was Ewish. And Momma said it's not a real sandwich without bacon."

The anecdote brings back fond memories for you, and you make a mental note to teach your daughter more about diverse religion. August is Jewish and has spent winter holidays with your family for the past six years. Nora still thinks Hanukkah is a warm-up act before Christmas and Emma had corrupted any chance you had of making your household kosher when August visits.

You can hear a chuckle on the other end of the line and then the man's voice is softer when he replies, "Yeah, I agree with your Momma, everything is better with bacon." Nora nods in approval, "Hey kid, I've got to go. But, um, good luck in your play."

"It's a musical."

"Right."

"Goodbye Mr. Cassiday!"

The phone is transferred once again before you can hear Emma's voice softly, "Thank you Nora. You're growing up into such a big girl. Do you think I can talk to Mommy now?"

"Mhm, bye Momma."

"Bye baby, I love you."

With that, the phone is returned to you, "I promise I'll explain later." Is the only thing Emma offers when you wait for her to speak.

"Ok," You are both silent for a moment, you love listening to Emma breath- it's the smallest reassurance that she's still alive, "I love you."

"I love you too." The reply is reflexive and it comforts you, "I miss you."

"How much longer?"

"Four months."

An automated voice interrupts your thoughts, "There is one minute remaining on this phone call, after which the signal will be automatically dropped."

You've heard the message so many times, you've memorized it, "I'll see you soon." Emma promises.

"Stay safe."

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey y'all. I've hit this lovely point where I have four multi chapter stories in progress and I've run out of pre-written material for all of them so bear with me because updates may be taking a bit longer than they have been thus far.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews, they're extremely encouraging :)**

* * *

><p>You are twenty years old. You're a junior in your second semester at one of the most prestigious universities in the country. You are happily single- though that doesn't keep your best friend from dragging you out every Friday night like you're a couple of teenagers.<p>

And right now, you are highly amused because you are watching a gorgeous blonde own at a game of beer pong.

You aren't one much for such activities, or for these awkward house parties thrown by Katherine's boyfriend's fraternity, but here you are. The room erupts into cheers as the blonde sinks the ball in the final one of the opposing team's cups, and the boy is forced to down the beverage. The proud smile alighting the woman's face is somehow both adorable and sexy and you force yourself to turn away before you are caught staring.

The group disperses and you find yourself swept up in a conversation with Katherine and some other girls when Katherine falls unexpectedly quiet, her gaze is just behind your shoulder and you spin to see what's caught her attention.

The blonde from the beer pong game is behind you with two red cups held in her hands and a crooked smile on her face.

"Can I get you another drink?"

The beer in your hand is the same one you had gotten with Katherine when you arrived over half an hour ago, but it's only half gone. She either doesn't notice or doesn't care and you decide not to either, "As long as there's not a pong pong ball in it."

You hand Katherine your old cup and she professionally pretends it's empty as well as you accept the beer from the blonde. She nods her head behind her to the back door, against your better judgement you smile and nod- following her out of the house into the backyard. It's empty and quiet.

She leans against the house beside the door and you mirror her position.

"Thank you." You say, holding the cup up slightly before taking a sip.

"My pleasure, I'm Emma by the way, Emma

Swan."

"I'm Regina." You reply, shaking her hand respectfully- hers are calloused and strong but not rough.

A short silence fell between the two of you while you turned your gaze up to the starry sky, "I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm quite the acclaimed athlete. Just earlier this evening I was declared the beer pong champion."

When you laugh, she puts on an indignant front, "It's kind of a big deal."

"Of course, dear. You should be very proud of that."

"Oh I am, extremely so." Emma has a kind light in her eyes that you can already feel yourself falling for. It's equally frighteningly exhilarating.

"So what does the beer pong master-"

"Champion." Emma corrects smoothly.

"Champion, right. What does the beer pong champion do when she isn't defending her title?"

The blonde shakes her hair out and looks at you with a measuring gaze like she's trying to determine if you're worth being let in on a secret, "I work for the government."

The vague response elicits a smile from you and you want to ask her to elaborate, but she beats you to the punch, "What about you?"

"I'm a junior at Georgetown."

"What are you studying?"

"Pre-Law."

Emma used some crappy line that was equally cheesy and funny to get your phone number, and she doesn't believe in the three day rule. She called you the next day and asked you out for coffee. It was there that you learned she was a foster kid, you saw her horrendous yellow bug, learned that she hates coffee (that ended during her first deployment), but you still have no idea what she does. You know she's not a student, she's a friend of a friend of someone from the fraternity who hosted the party where you met, and that's as close as you've gotten.

* * *

><p>You remember the exact moment that you finally found out what she does. You've gone on four dates, it's been three weeks since the party, and she always gives you that same line that she 'works for the government.'<p>

Now you're sitting in the cafe you went to on your first date, a black coffee in front of you, and some ridiculous hot chocolate drink in front of Emma when her cell phone rings. She takes one look at the caller ID and instantly the smile falls off her face and she gives you an apologetic look before answering the call.

"Good afternoon, sir."

The look continues to get worse and worse, until it freezes somewhere between disappointment and horror, "Yes I understand. Yes I will. Goodbye sir."

With that, she hangs up and stares at her hot chocolate as if it has personally offended her.

"What was that?" You ask trying to remain neutral.

"I um- I'm going to be going away for a while." She is visibly uncomfortable and it makes you concerned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean it was scheduled. But I guess it's just been moved up."

"Where are you going?"

Emma bites her lip in an adorable way you've come to associate with her being nervous. She's trying to determine if she can tell you, "Afghanistan."

That was unexpected, "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to Afghanistan. The Rockpile. Well most likely, unless that's changed too."

You scored a near perfect on your college entrance exams, graduated valedictorian from your high school, and were accepted to one of the most selective universities in the country. But right now, you're missing what's right in front of you, "Emma! You can't just go to Afghanistan, it's a warzone! I don't think people are even allowed to go there unless they're in the-"

Her amused expression cuts you off short. It takes all your willpower not to smack her.

"You're in the military."

"Army." She finally admits, "I'm deploying in a month."

The news washes over you, and you're not even sure how to respond, "For how long?"

"Only about five months."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I know this is a lot, and I know that this is sudden. But I feel a real connection with you Regina," She reaches across the table and takes your hands, "I know we've hardly known each other for a month, and that really sucks. But would you maybe wait for me?" Her lip is between her teeth again and before you can respond, she's launched into another speech, "I know it's completely crazy and unfair to ask of you, but it just sucks so much that I've got to go so soon."

You cut her off by leaning over the table and placing a quick kiss to her lips, "Of course I'll wait for you Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Starclipper01 **in response to your review (which I absolutely loved) I'm unsure of Emma's MOS, I'm between MP and something more combat-ey but I'll hopefully answer that in the next chapter as well as the whole moving issue. And I looked into the Rockpile- it's definitely a thing. Shout out to you who always leaves the best reviews! :)**


End file.
